Going Back
by gal97
Summary: Rachel's TV show got cancelled and she doesn't know what do next. Blaine suggests something to her, Will she say "yes" to his suggestion? Find out inside! (Author's note: Sorry if there are any mistakes.)
1. Chapter 1

-GOING BACK-

"Ahhhh!"

Blaine was awoken by a sudden shout coming from their living room, he jumped out of his bed and rushed to the living room to see what happened. There he saw Rachel, sitting on a couch hands on her face.

"What's wrong Rachel?"

"They cancelled my TV show!" Rachel shouted.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Blaine took a seat next to her.

"I just don't know what to do. I quitted at NYADA and I auditioned some Broadway shows but still I didn't get any part."

"Hey It's ok, maybe it's just that the TV show wasn't really your destiny and don't worry about Broadway one day you're going to get a role. You've worked so hard on 'Funny Girl' I'm sure there were producers who watched you there and one day they're going to call because you're going to fit on the role they're going to give you." Blaine smiled.

"Thanks Blaine, I really appreciate it. It helps me to feel better."

Then Rachel opened her arms to give Blaine a tight hug. Suddenly an idea came into Blaine's mind.

"You know what Rachel, I've got an idea! Why don't you go back to McKinley and bring the glee club back?" Blaine suggested after they pulled away.

"I don't know Blaine."

"I can come with you Rachel, you might need my help and we can always go back here if things aren't going work there."

Rachel thinks to consider his suggestion..

"Ok fine. Let's give it a try. But what about your NYADA?"

"Well… Maybe I can go back there next season or if they're not going to accept me again I think I'll just find some another school then."

"Sounds like a plan."

Blaine took Rachel's hand and he said; "It's official! You and I are going back to Mckinley!"


	2. Chapter 2

-Going Back-

Today is the day –Rachel thinks. As she walks through the halls of McKinley High to her now new office near the choir room. Blaine and Rachel managed to convince the former cheerios coach and now school's principal Sue Sylvester to bring the glee club back, they convinced her with the proposition to get the glee club back with their own money as they have a enough budget for the club with of course the help of the New Directions alumni.

"Okay fine. If you got the budget then glee club is back." Sue told them. Blaine and Rachel smiled to each other as they heard Sue. She also added: "If you get to win in Regionals then I'll help you to raise more funds for Nationals."

"We will give you our word Principal Sylvester." Blaine promised.

Rachel starts to settle into her new office as she heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Berry?"

"Mr. Schue!" She greeted him with a hug.

"How are you? I came by to see you! I just heard that you brought the glee club back. I'm glad that you did." Mr. Schue took a seat near Rachel's desk. Will Shuester is now the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. When New Directions disbanded a year back Will got an offer to teach Carmel High's glee club and he accepts it.

"I'm good Mr. Schue. Actually this was Blaine's idea." Rachel smiled. Speaking of, when she looked up she saw Blaine standing on the doorway smiling at them.

"Hey Mr. Schue!" Will stood up to give Blaine a hug.

"Now look at the two of you-" He looks at Blaine and at Rachel "-two of my former students who are incredibly talented is now going to run the glee club!"

"We'd like to give you a credit Mr. Schue, you've taught us a lot." Blaine said

"And because of you Mr. Schue we wouldn't be here. You're a great teacher Mr. Schue." Rachel added and she stands next to Blaine.

"You know what guys, I'm really sorry that I didn't get to save the glee club and-"

"But you tried Mr. Schue!" Rachel interrupted.

"I did."

"You don't have to apologized Mr. Schue, let us think of the brighter side that the New Directions is back!" Blaine said happily.

"Yeah and you're going to kick our butts in the show choir competitions." Mr. Schue chuckles and the 3 of them started to laugh.

"Wait, where's Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Oh, Kurt's in Paris for some fashion work." Rachel told Mr. Schue

"Did you two? uhm…." Mr. Schue looks at Blaine struggles to say the words.

"Broke up? No! I mean yes. It's just that 'trust issues' and then we're going on to a path that we didn't expect we're going, and also the 'long distance'. But we're friends, Best friends to be exact." Blaine forcing to smile.

"Sorry to hear that." Mr. Schue pats Blaine's arm.

"It's fine, maybe one day our paths are going to cross again and if happens that we're both single and the sparks is still there, then there's a chance that we're gonna get back together." Blaine said with a hope.

"Hey guys It's really great to see you both,-" Mr. Schue starts to look at his watch "-but I have to go. Got some meetings to do. But before I go, C'mon give me some hug." The both of them then hugged Mr. Schuester and both said: "It's great to see you too Mr. Schue!". He waved them goodbye.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked Blaine and he said; "Of course, c'mon let's go get working! I've already got some ideas for the lessons."

"But first we need to recruit some members." Rachel replied.

"Oh yes! We need to put some fliers around and let's set the audition dates."

"I hope we're going to have enough members for the club." Rachel starts to worry, Blaine walked to Rachel and started to caress her back. "Don't worry Rach, I'm sure there are kids out there who loves to perform and I can call Marley, Ryder, Jake, Kitty and Unique maybe they're still interested joining the glee club." Rachel looked up to face Blaine and gave him a smile. "Thanks for encouraging me Blaine and thanks for helping me bring the glee club back."

"I know how much you love the glee club, I mean we all do." Blaine put his arms around her shoulders "-It's just that maybe this our destiny; to run the glee club."

"I'm glad to have met someone like you." Rachel hugged Blaine.

Their new journey has now begun..


	3. Chapter 3

-GOING BACK-

* * *

The stage is now set for the glee club auditionees. There were enough people who signed up for the audition. Blaine and Rachel needed 7 more members to compete at the show choir competitions. (7 because Marley, Ryder, Jake, Kitty and Unique decided to join again after Blaine asked them if they're still interested about the glee club.

Rachel scribbled down to the list of the people who are going to audition while she was sat at one of the judges chair at the auditorium, Blaine seated next to her.

"You ready?" Blaine asked her.

"Let's do it!" Rachel exclaimed.

As the auditions starts to roll Rachel thinks to herself that –"Few years ago I was the one who was auditioning for the glee club, now I'm the one who's going to recruit."

The auditions went really good. Some were not so good at singing but they were good at dancing. After a few minutes of discussions, Blaine and Rachel comes to a decision, they're going to recruit those 2 people who weren't really good at singing but dancing,

"We can actually use them as backup singers." Blaine told Rachel.

"I'm sure somehow their voices are going to improve." Rachel replied, both of them looking to the list of the people who audition and to the list of who are potential.

At the end of the auditions, after thinking it through, Blaine and Rachel officially found 9 new members. 4 of them were freshmen, 3 were sophomores and 2 were juniors.

* * *

The next day.

Glee rehearsals were about to start and both Blaine and Rachel couldn't help but feel proud to themselves, they brought the glee club back and now they're going to be the coaches. The choir room is now filled with the old and new students. Blaine and Rachel smiled to each other.

"So guys let's start this new beginning!" Blaine exclaimed, he feels the excitement from not only from himself and Rachel but the whole "new" New Directions.

"Hello everyone! It's good to see some familiar faces here and to the new ones thank you for joining and welcome to New Directions!" Rachel said.

"Before you guys going to start the lessons, could you give us some… duet?" Marley asked

Blaine and Rachel looked at each other and then to Marley, "Let's ask the others, is it okay with you guys?" Blaine asked, and they all just said a big "YES!"

"Okay! Let's do this Blaine!" Blaine sat at the piano stool, Rachel sat beside him as he started to play the keys beautifully. They sing a sweet ballad and the glee kids just watched them with awe. Rachel sings her part wonderfully and so do Blaine. As they finished their duet, the choir room is filled with applause. Both of them stood up to give a bow.

"How charming" Kitty said hands still clapping.

"That was really wonderful" Marley wiped a tear in her face.

"Thanks guys! Okay so enough of us, now let's us hear you guys sing." Blaine said, "We want to hear you one by one." Rachel added.

Kitty was the first one to stood up in front and shows off her singing skills, after her it was Marley, then Unique, Ryder, Jake and so on. After everyone had sang, Blaine and Rachel gave them a big applause, then Blaine started to give them their first assignment.

"So our first glee club assignment is… " Blaine said thrillingly

"Duets!" Rachel interrupted and then she whispers to Blaine, "Sorry, I just couldn't help the excitement." Blaine just laughed, "It's fine, I know what you feel."

"Guys and gals that's our first assignment, we wrote down your names here-" Blaine pointed at the jar that Rachel was holding "-and you're going to pick up a piece of paper then look whose name was on it and then he or she is going to be your duet partner!"

"Since the number of you are even, so everyone is going to get their partner!"

"What are you waiting for? Go see your 'duet-partner-fate'!"

Everyone walked up to them to get the paper, most of them were just satisfied with their partners and both Rachel and Blaine was glad that none of them complained.

"That's it, you got your partners. Choose a song wisely, a song that can fit your voices." Rachel said "and practice it well, maybe a pair will be featured to our next show choir competition." Blaine added and on perfect timing, the bell starts to ring.

"Good luck on your assignments everyone!" Both of them said before everyone got out.

"So, I think we did a great job at our first day as teachers." Blaine said while collecting their things off the piano.

"It's just our first day Blaine, it's just our first day." Rachel walked to their office (since both of them are the coaches of the glee club) with some musical sheets, Blaine followed her behind and place some of their things at the desk.

"Well we survived it, I think we can survive the next following days." Blaine smirked.

"I guess in order to survive this we need to start thinking for some better ideas." Blaine just nodded as they continue to clean their office.

Tomorrow is another day…


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay everyone, settle down." Blaine said as he and Rachel entered the choir room.

"We'd like to congratulate everyone as all of you did great in your first assignment last week. Let's clap everyone!" Rachel said while clapping her hands and everyone joined her. "Also we would like to make an announcement." Rachel point to look at Blaine, signaling to tell the announcement.

"Good news, we're qualified to compete at sectionals!" Blaine happily said "So this week we're going to start some practice and we're open for some suggestion for the set-list for sectionals."

"Tomorrow we will be informed if who will be up against us." Rachel added.

"Is everyone excited?" Blaine asked, everyone just responded a loud "YES!" and a cheer.

* * *

Blaine and Rachel was glad enough that the Lima Bean wasn't really crowded on a Friday afternoon, both of them decided to hang out at Lima Bean and to discuss the upcoming Sectionals. Blaine was waiting on the line for their order as Rachel found a good table for them near by the window and she sits down waving at Blaine. She took out some papers and starts to review some potential set-list for Sectionals.

"So here's your coffee." Blaine approached at their table, sitting across her. Blaine took a glimpse on the papers that Rachel was reading. "Do you have anything in mind yet?" Blaine referred at the set-list.

"Maybe we can have some classic songs maybe from the 50s or the 60s. What do you think?" Rachel looking at Blaine while he eats his biscotti.

"I think that's a great idea." He nods and looks up to Rachel. "We can also add some Sinatra tunes like-_'Just one of those things'." _Blaine sang then he winked at her and Rachel giggled. She tucked a hair behind her ear.

"Isn't this young Barbra Streisand and gay Cyclops?" a familiar voice behind Blaine. "Hi Sebastian." Blaine looked up to see Sebastian Smythe now standing beside their table and he grabs a chair to sit with them.

"I thought you guys conquered New York City already. What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked looking at Blaine then at Rachel. "Well, the fate has changed." Rachel replied and Blaine nods "As you know, New Directions has disbanded a year ago, Rachel here got the role of Fanny Brice in 'Funny Girl' on Broadway-"

"I heard that Blaine. Let's get to the point why you ended up here." Sebastian said as he pats Blaine's shoulder. "Oh yeah. Rachel got a TV show but suddenly it was cancelled and then I convinced her to go back here to bring the glee club back and so on." Blaine continued to explain. Sebastian just nodded as he listens to Blaine.

"So what about you? Aren't you in college now?" Rachel asked turning to face Sebastian. "I'm actually in my first year of college." Sebastian replied. "What are you taking?" Blaine turned to ask. "Pre-law at Stanford." Sebastian said with confidence and he takes a sip of his coffee. "Just following my Dad's foot-steps." He added.

Sebastian's dad has been a state attorney for several years. His dad wants him to become a lawyer in the future, since he was born his dad kept on calling him as _"My future lawyer son". _After he graduated at Dalton Academy and then he got accepted in Stanford his dad couldn't be more happier. Sebastian was glad enough for the courage and support he got from his parents.

"Then what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be In school?" Blaine asked. "Well, my dad got into hospital for emergency health reasons. But he's okay now and he's already scheduled to be out in the hospital on Sunday." Sebastian said.

A hour has passed by and the rain starts to pour. Blaine and Rachel got to admit they enjoyed having some conversations with Sebastian. From serious talks to jokes, they were really having fun at each other's company.

"Time flies when you're having fun and it's starting to rain. I hate to say this but I had fun hanging out with you guys." Sebastian said as he stood up. Blaine playfully punch him in the arm, "Nah, you really like hanging out with us, just admit it!" Blaine and Rachel starts to laugh.

"Yeah. Yeah. So anyways, I have to go and if you're already going I can give you guys a ride home." Sebastian offered and Blaine turned to Rachel, she just gave him a nod signaling to say 'Yes' at Sebastian's offer.

"Sure! Thanks for the offer Seb." Blaine said as he stood up and Rachel follows, "It's already raining and we haven't brought a car, so we'd like to take your offer."

"Okay, So shall we?" Sebastian said smiling at them.

They dropped Rachel first in her house. As Rachel walks into her driveway she looks back to the car and waved goodbye to them.

"Thanks for the ride Seb! I'll see you tomorrow Blaine!"

"See ya! Take care Rachel!" Blaine shouted. "See you around pretty girl!" Sebastian shouted then both of them waved goodbye to Rachel.

The ride on the way to Blaine's house was silent and out of the blue Sebastian said, "I heard you and Kurt broke up."

"Well, some things are just not going the way you planned it." said Blaine who was now staring out the window. "Sorry to hear that man." Sebastian pats his arm.

"It's okay. It was a mutual decision."

'Mutual decision' that was one of the reasons why Blaine is slightly comfortable at the topic. It was a few months later when Blaine transferred back to their loft, Rachel gone to L.A. for her TV show and it was Kurt and Blaine alone. A big fight about their trust issues and now Kurt got an opportunity at Paris that was then both of them decided to end their relationship and ended up being good friends. Blaine loved Kurt, he was his first, his love for Kurt was his reason that he supported Kurt to accept the opportunity in Paris. Kurt was grateful for Blaine's support even though they have broken up.

Sebastian pulled into Blaine's driveway and Blaine got out from the car.

"Thanks for the ride Smythe." Blaine said

"No problem Blaine Warbler. Let's hang out again sometime with or without Berry." Sebastian winked at him. "Good luck on running the glee club with Rachel!" Sebastian shouted as he pulled out in Blaine's driveway.

Blaine just laughed and he turns to walk to his house, hands on his neck as he shook his head.

"Sectionals here we come."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: As always, sorry if there are any mistakes. Reviews are well appreciated, please do leave one ****and tell me what you think about my fic.**

* * *

Blaine and Rachel walk hand in hand heading to the auditorium. Today is their first show choir competition as the coaches of the glee club and both of them are now nervous.

"Here we go, our first Sectionals as coaches." Blaine said like a whisper as he push the doors getting inside at the auditorium. "I can't believe it. It's like yesterday we're competing against each other." Rachel replied, now they spotted their assigned chairs in the audience and both of them took a seat, the New Directions are going to be the last performers in the evening. "That was the first time I met you, I was looking for Kurt in the backstage then I said 'Hey' to you." He chuckled then he looks at her and he added "and then we sang 'Hey Soul Sister'. You didn't sing as the lead back there, right?"

"Yes, because Mr. Schue gave the spot to the winners at our duet assignment and that was Sam and Quinn. Actually if it wasn't for me and Finn, they wouldn't win the assignment." she said. "Yeah yeah, Kurt actually filled me in with the story, so I know enough." He smirked.

The auditorium is now filled with people and the competition is about to start. The first performers were The Unitards. The audience seems like they didn't enjoy the performance, it fell into some kind of silence, the applause only to fell after they performed. The second performers were the Crawford Country Day, the all-girls private school.

"I didn't know the Crawford Country Day has a glee club." Blaine said as they announcer called the second performers. "Well, you just don't know everything Blaine Warbler." Rachel giggled and he smiled as she calls him his nickname. Nickname that mostly everyone in Dalton Academy calls him.

Now the auditorium was filled with cheers, Blaine and Rachel got to admit they were really good. The performance was sweet but powerful. Rachel feels like she's going to vomit, they're now up next. Blaine, Rachel and the rest of the New Directions stood up to get ready backstage.

"Okay everyone listen up." Blaine said as they hit the backstage "Win or lose what's important is that we did our best, okay?" Everyone nodded. "Just remember focus and have a little fun." Rachel added.

"Let's kick their butts!" Kitty shouted and everyone cheered.

"And now please welcome, from Lima, Ohio the New Directions!" the host announced. As the New Directions take their place on the stage, Blaine looked at Rachel and he said, "Don't worry we're going to be fine." holding her hand.  
"It's just that, this is our first competition as coaches Blaine." She said nervously looking at him. "Hey, just have faith, everything will be okay." He reassures her.

The crowd seems to enjoy the classic songs the New Directions are performing with some choreography everything is like entertaining. Rachel and Blaine are now smiling like proud parents as they watch _their _glee club. When the performance has ended the auditorium is now really filled with cheers, applause everywhere.

"Congrats guys, it looks like we have a chance to win this!" Rachel exclaimed when the New Directions meet them backstage. The boys gave Blaine some high-fives and the girls turned to hug Rachel.

"It wouldn't for you both we won't be back here." Marley said.

"I think I'm going to cry." Blaine said then he puts his arm around Rachel "Enough with the dramas, the winner is still not yet announced. So save that later Marley." He chuckled and everyone laughed.

"Calling the New Directions and their coach, please come here on the stage." The host called them.

"I'm more nervous in this than my first Sectionals as a student. I sang 'Don't Rain on My Parade' and that was like a hard song to sing." Rachel whispered in Blaine's ear. "But you rocked it and you guys won." He replied also in whisper.

"Now in 3rd place…. The Unitards!" the host announced and everyone just clapped. "Oh this is interesting." The host said as he opened the envelope then Blaine and Rachel looked at each other, Blaine just winked at Rachel, saying like _'we're going to win this'. _

"We've got a tie! Congratulations New Directions and Crawford Country day singers!"

The loud cheers are everywhere; people are jumping with joy, hugs everywhere, the New Directions approached the other team to congratulate them, hands shakes and even some of them hugged. On the other hand, Blaine turned to hug Rachel.

"We won our first Sectionals as coaches!" he said with joy while hugging her. "I'm so happy!" he kisses her on the cheek and Rachel couldn't help but to smile, feeling Blaine's warm lips on her cheek.

"I'm so happy too Blaine! We're going to Regionals!" Rachel said as they pulled away.

"C'mon let's go celebrate!" Blaine grabbed Rachel's hand as they exited the stage. Blaine called out the rest of the New Directions to meet them at Breadstix to have a small celebratory dinner. Blaine and Rachel save up some enough money to treat their students for dinner if they win the Sectionals.

The Breadstix had enough space for them, but they had to separate in tables as there wasn't a vacant long table for them.

"Order what you like guys! This is our treat." Blaine said as they separated to find their tables. Rachel slid down to the booth and Blaine slid on the other side, their waitress handing them the menu.

"Thank you." Rachel said to the waitress. "So what are you having?" Rachel asked Blaine while looking at the menu.

"I think I'm just going to have some pasta, what 'bout you?" Blaine replied looking at her over his menu.

"I guess I'll have some salad."

"Then we're set." He said as he puts down his menu. Rachel stated to their waitress their orders and Blaine ordered for a wine.

"We're actually paying for those," Blaine pointed their students just across the restaurant. "-so when you bill them charge it to us."

"Celebrating something sir?" The waitress asked. "Actually we're celebrating our latest victory at the show choir Sectionals." Rachel replied with a smile. "That's great! Congratulations to your team." The waitress told them.

"Thank you!" Blaine and Rachel said at the same time.

Now their food has been served and the waitress poured their glasses with wine. Blaine raised his glass and said; "To our win at Sectionals."

"To Sectionals." She said, their glasses clinking.

Everyone said their goodbyes for the night and Blaine asked Rachel to take her home as they got out from the restaurant in which she agreed. The ride home was silent only the radio they hear. Blaine pulled into Rachel's driveway. Blaine got out to the car first and went over to open the car door for Rachel, holding out his hand to Rachel.

"Thank you." She said as she got out from the car.

"Did you have fun?" he asked as they walk down going to Rachel's front door.

"Of course, one of the best nights actually." She giggled and he grinned.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure. We need to talk about Regionals!"

"Goodnight Rachel." He said while she stands on their doorway.

"Goodnight Blaine."

And so they waved goodbye. _"Tomorrow is another day."- _She thought.

* * *

Rachel woke up with the sound of her alarm. She wakes up every early in the morning to do her daily routines. After she took a bath her phone beeps. She smiled as she saw the name flashing on the screen, _Kurt _her best friend.

"Hi Kurt, how are you?" she asked as she answered her phone, smiling as she gets to talk to her best friend.

"I'm great Rachel! Oh my god! Paris has been so amazing! You should visit here sometime!" Kurt responded with enthusiast. "I will Kurt, one day." She said as she opens her window in her bedroom, smell of the fresh air coming inside her bedroom.

"So how's running the glee club with that charming ex-boyfriend of mine?" and with that question Rachel giggles. "It's been good Kurt. We actually won Sectionals."

Kurt congratulates Rachel on their won and the rest of their conversation was catching up. Rachel learned that Kurt is planning to stay in Paris for good but still considers going back to New York. The time has passed and Rachel remembers that she was going to meet Blaine.

"Hey Kurt, sorry it's really great to talk to you but I have to go. I have to meet Blaine in a few minutes."

"It's ok. I'll call you later or tomorrow. Good luck running the glee club with Blaine!"

"Thanks Kurt. Bye."

"Au revoir!"

When the phone call ended Rachel starts to text Blaine.

A few minutes later, Rachel arrived in McKinley, she was now running through the choir room where she supposed to meet Blaine there. When she entered the choir room, she saw Blaine there looking dapper with a light blue polo and jeans standing by the piano looking at some papers. Blaine looked up, he seems to notice that someone is standing by the doorway and he sighs.

"You're kinda late." He said, Rachel walking up to him. "I'm sorry, it's just I lost a track of time." She said putting her purse at a near table.

"Here's a few song list that I select. Maybe we can put some of this to our set-list for Regionals" she said handing him the list and he took the list from her.

"I think this is great. But I think we can do some original songs again." He said while looking at the list. "Maybe we can have just one original song in the set-list and the rest are covers?" she suggested.

"I don't think so." He shook his head.

"Think about it Blaine. It would have an impact to the audience if we add some covers."

"Well, I want to some original songs again. I talked to Marley about it and she's willing to write it."

"What? You talked to Marley about it without asking me first?" Rachel snapped. "Uhm-hmm. Well, yes." He said, finding the right words without upsetting her. "You could've asked me first Blaine! We're supposed to be a team and we're the coaches!" she shouted. "Could you just stop shouting for a second?" he slams his hand on the piano.

"The other day, I was talking to Marley and then we reminisced some stuff from our last Regionals, where she and I had a duet which was an original song and then she suggested to me to do some original songs again and then I think it was a great idea." He explained.

"I don't want to argue with you Blaine, but I think we're gonna lose our chance to win at Regionals if we do original songs." She said softly.

"I think we might going to have some disagreements here Rachel."

"Well, if that's what you think then I'm just going to head out." Rachel said grabbing her purse walking out to choir room. Blaine just look at her as she walks away. He sighs as he sat down to a chair, hands on his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey everyone! To those who fave/follow this story thank you very much! Reviews are well appreciated. Onto the story; as always, sorry if there are any mistakes. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

It's been days since Rachel walked out on Blaine and he starts to worry, she hasn't been answering her phone and she wasn't on glee rehearsals. _'Was she really mad at me?' _he thought as he sits down on a bench. Suddenly, he came up with an idea. He stood up, walks to his car and he drove to a nearby café to buy some muffins and cupcakes for Rachel, after he went to the café, he starts to drive his car going to Rachel's house.

As he pulled on her driveway, he got out from his car, the muffins and cupcakes on his hand walking to her house. He knocks on the door, and he hears a man's voice.

"Wait there." The man said, Blaine realizes that voice sounded like one of Rachel's dad.

"Oh. Hi there, Blaine!" Leroy greeted him. "Come in. I assume you're looking for Rachel?" Leroy gestures him to go inside the house.

"Yes Mr. Berry." Blaine nodded and he smiled. "Well, Rachel's been sick. She has high fever for days and now she's getting better." Leroy said. "Can I see her?" Blaine asked worriedly. "Of course, she's at her room upstairs." Leroy patted his shoulder. "Thank you Mr. Berry." Blaine smiled. "I think you already knew the way to her bedroom, right?" Leroy asked and Blaine nodded.

"Rachel?" Blaine called as he knocks on her door.

"Come in." said Rachel on her very soft voice. "Hi. I brought you some muffins and cupcakes." Blaine said putting the muffins and cupcakes on her desk and he took a seat on her bed.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get to answer your calls and texts, I was just really sick and-"

"Hey, it's okay." Blaine interrupted her and both of them smiled. "I really thought you were mad at me." He looks down at the floor.

"At first, I was." Rachel said as she sits up properly. "But then after I got sick, I realized, I couldn't get mad at you." She holds his face to look at her and she smiled at him.

"I'm really sorry if I made some mistakes." He apologizes, caressing her hand that was on his cheek. "We all make mistakes. Let us just move on and think of the brighter side. We still got a glee club to teach." She playfully hit his arm and she smiles at him.

"I've missed you so much. Everything wasn't the same without your presence." He says as he pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you too! Now fill me in on what I miss on McKinley."

Blaine and Rachel continued to stay in the room for several hours; both of them didn't care about the time. Blaine filled Rachel with the news from McKinley, the glee rehearsals and everything. Rachel asked Blaine to stay for dinner and promises him to watch his favorite movie after dinner and he gladly accepts her request. He likes to hang-out with her, anyway. When it's already time for dinner, Leroy called the both of them. As they got to the dining area, Blaine pulled the chair for Rachel and he gestures her to sit down and he sits on the other side across her.

"I'm glad you stayed for dinner Blaine." Leroy said. "I heard from Rachel that you cook so great and when Rachel asked me to stay for dinner, I couldn't just miss to taste the food you cook." Blaine smiled politely.

"So, how's running the glee club?" Leroy asked

"It's hard sometimes-" Blaine said. "But it's fun Dad!" Rachel interject. "Yeah, it's really fun." Blaine nodded.

"It seems like both of you are doing a great job." Leroy smiled.

Blaine and Rachel looked at each other feeling proud for their selves. The dining area was filled with laughter. Blaine had to admit, he really enjoys being with the Berry's, he felt like he's at home, he's part of the family and Blaine was really grateful for that.

"That was so delicious Mr. Berry! My stomach is so full." Blaine said happily. Both Leroy and Rachel laughed.

"You should visit us more often Blaine." Leroy pats Blaine's shoulder.

"I will definitely Mr. Berry." Blaine said and the 3 of them laughed.

"I'm just going to clean the dishes Blaine and then we're going to watch the movie you like." Rachel said looking at Blaine.

"Hey sweetie, why don't the two of you watch the movie and I'll be cleaning the dishes." Leroy said to Rachel.

"It's fine Dad." Rachel smiled at her Dad. "I can help Rachel." Blaine added.

"No kids, I insist. Just go watch the movie. I'll just go clean and then I'm gonna head out to bed."

"Okay Dad." Rachel stood up, and she kisses her dad's forehead, "Goodnight Dad." And Blaine stood up, holding out his hand to shake Leroy's hand, "thank you for the dinner the dinner and everything Mr. Berry." Leroy gladly shook Blaine's hand. "You're like a son to me now Blaine."

"Again, thank you Mr. Berry and goodnight."

Rachel looked the exchanged from her Dad and Blaine from the doorway, she smiled to herself. The atmosphere was just filled with happiness.

"So let's start watching a movie?" Rachel asked as she puts the TV on.

"Let's go." Blaine took a seat at the couch and Rachel sits next to him.

As the movie starts to roll, Rachel snuggled closer to Blaine and he puts his arm around her. At the end of the film, Blaine starts to feel sleepy, he yawned as he looks at Rachel who fell asleep on his chest. He smiled to himself as he looks at her looking so peaceful as she sleeps. Blaine grabbed the blanket near them and he puts the blanket on Rachel. He just couldn't disturb her so he decided not to move and just turn off the TV and just sleep next to her.

'_What a great night.' _He thought.

* * *

The sun starts to shine and the sunlight is hitting the floor in the living room. Rachel woke up as she smells some coffee, she felt like she was snuggled to someone. She looked up and saw Blaine still sleeping. Slowly, Rachel sat up straight, untangled herself from Blaine, trying not to disturb him.

'_I must fell asleep while watching the movie.' _She thought. Blaine on the other hand starts to move from the couch, slowly opening his eyes and he looked around. _'I am not definitely at my house.' _He thought. He notices the girl beside him who was staring out the window. _'Oh, I forgot, I was watching a movie with Rachel last night and I fell asleep after the movie.' _Blaine realizes.

Rachel seems to notice that Blaine was already awake, she looks at him and she says, "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" Rachel asked, "I did. I had a great night last night Rach." Blaine replied. Rachel was about to respond but suddenly her dad appeared on the doorway.

"Oh, you're awake now! Good morning to the both of you." Leroy greeted them.

"Good morning Mr. Berry!"

"Good morning Dad!"

"I made you guys some breakfast. Just go head to dining area." Leroy said and both of them just nodded. "Oh, and Rachel, I'll just go visit my office but I'll be back."

"Okay dad."

"Bye kids!" Leroy shouted.

"I'm starving, let's go get some breakfast." Rachel said as she grabs Blaine's hand.

"So, besides from Crawford County Day, who are we up against in Regionals?" Rachel asked as she pours her and Blaine's mug some coffee. "Well, we're up against Vocal Adrenaline." Blaine replied while eating his breakfast.

"We're up against Mr. Schue!" Rachel said as she took a seat across from Blaine and she hands him his coffee, a small _'Thank you'_ escaped from his lips after he took the mug from Rachel.

"I really thought we're up against the Warblers." Rachel added. Blaine nodded and he said "Me too."

"We should better get some more rehearsals and song ideas!" she exclaimed.

"Well, before that, we need to make sure that your health is fine now." He said smiling at her, "I don't want a sick co-teacher." He joked and she playfully hits his leg with her foot.

"I was just joking Rach. But, seriously you need to be fine."

"I'm getting better now. I really wanted to go back to the choir room!" he chuckles at her.

Blaine admired Rachel's dedication to the glee club, he didn't indeed regret that he chose her to rebuild and run the glee club, despite that there were times he and Rachel have some misunderstandings but at the end of it they patch things up for the sake of their friendship and for their glee club.

Rachel on the other hand, was truly grateful for Blaine's presence, sometimes she would think _'I wasn't wrong when I told Kurt that Blaine and I have a lot in common.' _Which was true, sort of, well mostly 75 percent. Rachel felt kind of guilt after that argument she had with Blaine and she didn't even answered to his _'Sorry'_ that day, the next day and the following day which she got sick unexpectedly. But now she's glad that she and Blaine patched things up. Well, she doesn't have plans to lose a friend –a great friend.

* * *

"Look who's back!" Blaine shouted as he entered the choir room with Rachel.

"Rachel!" Everyone in the room well, except for Blaine and Rachel shouted and all smiles in their faces. It's been days since Rachel was sick and now she's okay, she's back on track.

"Hey guys! I miss you all! I'm sorry that I was gone for days without notice." Rachel apologized to them. "On the brighter side, you're back now." Blaine added happily.

"Is there anything that I missed?" Rachel smiled. The rest of the day was busy for both Blaine and Rachel, with expanded glee rehearsals, looking for some perfect songs to perform at Regionals and thinking for some strategy to beat their opponents.

_Regionals, here we go!_


End file.
